


Midnight Conversations

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets a phone call at midnight and ends up finally telling his big secret, as well as learning his best friends secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Midnight Conversations  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Pedro Donaldson  
> Prompt: What Happened At Midnight  
> Word Count: 1,796  
> Rating: T (Cursing)  
> Notes: (Contains swearing.) *Takes place between PROJECT V – For Hero and Sigh No More* Balthazar gets a phone call at midnight and ends up finally telling his big secret, as well as learning his best friends secret.

**Midnight Conversations**

Balthazar wasn’t completely sure why he was awake at midnight, but he just later reflected how happy he was that he had been up. Granted, he had his phone set on Ursula and Pedro always having his phone make sound – even if it was on silent – but nothing promised that he would’ve woken up enough to realize what was happening.

At 23:46, Balthazar’s phone started to ring. Surprised, he looked down and saw Pedro’s picture blinking. He quickly unlocked his phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Balthy! You’re awake! I thought I would get your voicemail.” Pedro’s voice sounded strained, which worried Balthazar even more.

“What’s going on Pedro? Are you okay?” Balthazar asked, getting up and putting on pants and shoes.

Pedro took a deep breath, “Can I come over? Like _now_. Right now?”

Balthazar looked at the clock, still unsure of what was happening, “Are you drunk?”

“I’m not going to drive, Balthazar. Don’t worry.” Pedro said, which wasn’t an answer to his question, but Balthazar knew he had to take it. Pedro’s speech wasn’t slurred at all like it usually was when he drunk, but still… Balthazar couldn’t help but be worried about his friend after John disappeared.

“How are you going to get here, then?” Balthazar questioned.

“I’ll walk. You don’t live that far away. So can I come over?”

Balthazar started to walk outside, “Yeah, be careful _please_ , Pedro.”

“Yeah. I will be.” Pedro said, “See you in a minute.” He hung up before Balthazar could say anything.

Just as Balthazar unlocked the door, it swung open to show a disgruntled Pedro, Balthazar stepped back in surprise. “How’d you get here so fast?”

“I may or may not have been waiting outside of your house.” Pedro said, “Can I come in?”

Balthazar nodded, stepping out of the way and shutting the door behind Pedro, “What’s going on? You know I love having you around, but it’s almost midnight on a Tuesday night.”

Pedro ran his hand through his hair, “I just can’t stay at home, Balthazar. I couldn’t. With John gone my parents are stricter on me than they’ve ever been. I’ve been left to my own mind since I’ve rightfully been left by most of our friends. You’re the only one who talks to me – which I still don’t know why you do, you should hate me most of all.” Pedro shook his head, “It’s not a good place in my mind right now. I’ve been thinking too much and not telling anyone.”

“C’mon Pedro.” Balthazar said, gently taking his friends arm and guiding him to his own room. He would probably be a bit more comfortable in there anyway.

“Why are you still talking to me, Balthy? We stopped talking after I – after I did what I did. You were the only one who took it upon themselves to actually talk to me again. Why?” Pedro asked, sounding so out of it.

Balthazar shook his head, sitting next to Pedro on his bed, “I couldn’t stay mad at you. Not for long anyway. I saw how beat up you got. I knew that you knew what you did was wrong. You suffered enough, most everyone would agree with me on that. You needed a friend… you _need_ a friend.”

“That doesn’t explain it.” Pedro said, “Why would you take it upon _yourself_ to talk to me?”

Biting his lip, Balthazar finally decided that _yes_ , he was finally going to tell Pedro, because that was the only way that Pedro could understand why he forgave him. He never wanted to chance messing up their friendship, but Pedro wouldn’t be able to figure out anymore with all of the hints that he had been giving him. Balthazar took a deep breath, “Because I like you Pedro. I’ve liked you since we met. To see you so hurt… it killed me. I knew that I could do something about it by being your friend, so I did.”

It still didn’t click in Pedro’s mind right away or maybe it did but he didn’t allow himself to believe it, “I like you too, Balthazar, but-”

“No, Pedro. Not like that-” Balthazar shook his head, “Like… like…” He couldn’t form the words, so he did the thing that he would probably regret in the morning. He pulled Pedro close to him and kissed him with all the pent up love that he had for Pedro that he had learned to hide so very well. At first, Pedro was startled, but, much to Balthazar’s surprise, started to kiss him back. After a minute of pure bliss for Balthazar, all his dreams since year nine coming true, he pulled away, but feeling Pedro’s eagerness for more. “We can’t, Pedro. Not yet.” He sighed, “But, _that’s_ why I couldn’t stay mad at you. Not when I cared so much about you. Not when I liked you that much.”

Pedro nodded, running a hand through his own hair again, “Actually, Balthazar, I’ve been trying to figure out something myself. Something that I don’t think I can tell anyone else yet. But after…” Pedro faltered, trying to find the word for what just happened, he couldn’t, “after _that_ , I think I understand now.”

Balthazar thought that he knew what Pedro was going to say, but he didn’t want to interrupt him. If he was going to say what Balthazar thought, he knew how hard it was going to be just to get it out without suddenly being interrupted. He did the only thing he could think of to do, he just nodded encouragingly to Pedro, hoping to be helpful.

“Like I said… I’ve been left to my own mind for a long time. I started to think about things. Thinking about the relationships I’ve been in and the relationships that I’ve _thought_ about being in. I think I’m…” He took a deep breath, “I think I might be bisexual?”

The amount of joy that year nine Balthazar would have felt from that statement is completely different then the feelings that present Balthazar felt. Year nine Balthazar would have been beyond himself with joy to know that he might actually have a chance with the guy that he liked, because, _yes_ , Pedro did actually like his gender. Present Balthazar, however, was a little more skeptical about how a relationship could go between them. Pedro, he could easily tell, was still very confused about his sexuality and would not be ready for anything other than a heterosexual relationship at the moment. He was not ready to tell anyone other than his closest friend.

Balthazar thought all of this in a single moment, before smiling to Pedro, “It’s confusing at first, I understand.” He said, “I’m going to be here for you if you need to talk at all about it, because I went through all of this too.”

Pedro gave a slight smile, “Well, you’re coming out was a bit more forced.”

“True, but I had to come to terms with it first before I got into any relationship at all.” Balthazar responded.

There was a silence from Pedro in response, but Balthazar could practically see the gears turning in his mind, “Hang on…” Pedro said slowly, “When you wrote ‘An Ode’ you were-” Pedro shook his head, “I’m such an _idiot_. I just laughed about it too!” He raked his hands down his face, “I’m so sorry, Balthazar. I can’t believe – I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t the right time for me to tell you, anyway.” Balthazar said, shaking off Pedro’s apologizes, “You needed to understand yourself before you tried to understand what the song meant.”

Pedro nodded, but Balthazar could still tell that Pedro was not happy with himself at all. Balthazar put a hand on Pedro’s hand, “Pedro, _please_ don’t beat yourself up. You need your own conclusions before you deal with mine.”

Shrugging, Pedro laid back on Balthazar’s bed, “Do you think John is okay?”

Balthazar nodded, “Yeah, he is.”

“How are you so sure?” Pedro asked.

“Something just tells me that he is.” Balthazar responded, “I can’t explain what it is, something is just telling me.”

Pedro nodded, then fell silent for so long that Balthazar started to think that he had gone to sleep. After the elongated silence, Pedro spoke again, startling Balthazar, “Can you play ‘An Ode?’ I really would like to hear it knowing the actually meaning of t.”

Balthazar agreed, moving to his keyboard and playing the song, singing along. Pedro cringed when Balthazar sung about him being an ‘all-around-great-guy’ but otherwise, couldn’t believe that he missed what his friend was actually singing about. When he finished, Balthazar looked at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry I laughed about this song.” Pedro said, “I was just so…”

“It’s not your fault you didn’t realize it.” Balthazar said, “I mean, I could have just come right out and said it, but… at the time… I just couldn’t.”

“What changed?” Pedro asked, looking at Balthazar for the first time.

Balthazar shrugged, “Everything that happened, I guess. The more we talked over this time period. You started to tell me more things. I just got the courage to come out and say it.”

Pedro gave Balthazar a smile, a genuine smile, which made Balthazar smile.

“What?” Balthazar asked, unable to stop smiling.

Shaking his head, Pedro said, “I just can’t believe that you are the little Balthazar who got all shy when I called him ‘mighty Balthazar’ when we first met.”

Balthazar laughed, “Yeah… I’m also the same Balthazar who would only ever show up at football games at the start of year nine just to watch you.”

“Really?” Pedro asked.

“Really.” Balthazar nodded, “Ursula managed to convince me that it wasn’t creepy at all. It kinda was.”

Pedro shook his head, “It was cute.” He said, reaching his hand out to Balthazar, but Balthazar stopped him.

“Not right now, Pedro. We can’t.” He reminded him, not wanting to break Pedro’s bad mood, but also not wanting to get his own hopes up, “There’s too much going on and, like I said, you need to be confident in yourself before we even have a go at a relationship.”

Running a hand through his hair, Pedro nodded, “Shit. Yeah, I’m sorry. I just – I don’t know. Yeah. Sorry.”

Balthazar shook his head, “It’s fine. We can try again once things are cleared up. Just… not yet.”

Really, that was probably the hardest thing that Balthazar had ever had to say to Pedro. He wished for nothing more to be able to call Pedro his boyfriend, but he needed to be sure that Pedro was comfortable with himself beforehand. A few weeks later, though, they did end up together, after everything was said and done. Balthazar was glad for that midnight conversation where they began to finally understand each other.


End file.
